La leyenda del boleto veintiuno
by tomoorrow
Summary: "Cuenta la leyenda, que si los ocho dígitos de tu boleto de tren suman el número veintiuno, puedes canjearlo por un beso" Y sin dudas, Natsu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. ONE SHOT


**La leyenda del boleto veintiuno.**

_Disclaimer: Si Fairy Tail me perteneciera, sin dudas no estuviera escribiendo esto, estaría criticando a las ideas más random… pero ni modo, ¡a seguir escribiendo ideas random!_

Natsu le pidió a Happy que tomaran una misión sencilla, pues nadie del equipo quería tener misiones por el momento, a excepción de Erza. La Titania se había ido a buscar a Jellal con el pretexto que iría a pedirle información de los gremios oscuros. Eso nadie se lo creía, incluso Cana le gritó que iba a verlo a él, mas no a averiguar cuantos magos había derrotado.

Cuando por fin convenció a su mejor amigo a tomar una misión acerca de capturar un ladrón de mercancía que estaba cerca de cincuenta kilómetros de Magnolia, salieron por la puerta principal, fueron a casa a empacar y se dirigieron a la terminal de ferrocarriles.

Le pidió a Happy que cuidara las maletas mientras que él iría a comprar un par de boletos a su destino. cuando le pagó unas cuantas joyas a la encargada de caja, encontró a dos jóvenes discutir. Uno era rubio y apuesto, mientras que el otro era de cabello castaño y un poco mas bajo de estatura que su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro que los dígitos suman veintiuno? —preguntó ingenuo el rubio.

—Mira, te lo enseño para que veas que no soy ingrato —le puso el boleto delante de sus ojos.

—Uno más cinco, mas siete, mas tres, más dos, más dos, más uno… ¡Sí! Suman veintiuno, ¿a quién le vas a pedir un beso?

—Estaba pensando en la hermosa Mirajane de Fairy Tail… pero me da miedo, con eso que dicen las malas lenguas que ya trabaja como maga. ¡Lástima! Y yo quería darme placer al besar a mujer tan hermosa.

—Ni se diga Erza, pero ella es otra que da miedo.

—Lo sé. Mejor lo pienso bien antes de que mi boleto termine roto y mis cachetes rojos por los golpes que me darían si se lo pido a una maga de Fairy Tail —dijo y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia el andén.

Natsu no entendió a que se estaban refiriendo acerca de los boletos. Miró el suyo y el de Happy. Cada uno tenían ocho dígitos impresos en la parte superior, que era el número de boletos que se habían vendido según a la zona a la que se dirigían. Le dio curiosidad y empezó a contar los dígitos de cada uno. Se dio la sorpresa que uno de ellos si sumaba el numero deseado.

—¿Un beso por este boleto? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? —susurró y fue al andén donde había dejado a Happy.

.

Cuando hubo regresado de su misión, fueron al gremio. El ambiente era como siempre, lleno de revoltijos y peleas, solo que esta vez vio a las chicas reunidas: Mirajane, Lucy, Levi y Cana estaban molestando a Erza, que al parecer recién regresaba de su misión.

—No te hagas porque bien que querías que te diera el beso que no te dio, ¿verdad? —dijo Cana riéndose.

Erza se avergnzó y recíen vio que Happy estaba llegando, fue a reclamarle por haber sido bocón y lo siguió para cobrar venganza, las demás chicas se resignaron y se separaron. La única que quedó en la mesa fue Lucy.

«¿Beso? —pensó Natsu, después recordó lo del boleto.»

Empezó a husmear por la bolsa de su pantalón hasta que los encontró, eran dos, el de ida y regreso. Los analizó para saber cuál era, cuando contó los ocho dígitos y supo cuál era, tiró el otro y fue con Lucy.

—¡Hey, Lucy! —exclamó Natsu y se detuvo cuando la tuvo frente a frente—. ¿Qué tal si te doy esto? —y le extendió la mano que cargaba el dichoso trozo de papel.

Lucy lo tomó, contó los dígitos y se puso pálida, pues ella sabía que significaba eso.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, Lucy nerviosa mientras que Natsu estaba lo más tranquilo, como si no supiera que estaba pidiendo algo tan atrevido. Cuando la rubia reaccionó, Natsu le dijo que esperaba su petición.

—¡Vete al diablo Natsu! —le dijo mientras lo golpeaba y después le regresaba el boleto—. En tu vida te daré un beso.

Natsu empezó a reírse, pues sabía que había sido una broma de mal gusto, obtuvo lo que esperaba, ver como su amiga se sonrojaba por ser tan atrevido.

—¡Tranquila Lucy que solo es una broma!

Y en ese instante, la llave de Leo brilló para dar presencia al espíritu celestial que lo representaba.

—¿Alguien pidió un beso? ¿Habrá sido tú, Lucy?

Lucy se enojó más, si Natsu no la sacó de sus cabales, Loki lo hacía. Le dio una cachetada y el pobre de Loki cayó en una de las mesas del gremio.

—¡En su vida vuelvan a pedirme un beso!

Lucy salió enojada, minutos después Juvia reaccionó y fue a recoger el trozo de papel que Lucy rechazo.

—Con esto Gray no se resistirá a los labios de Juvia… ¡Por fin Juvia tendrá el tan deseado beso de Gray! —empezó a soñar despierta y los demás le miraron con pena ajena.

Mientras tanto, fuera del gremio…

—Pues, me encontré con esto y quiero dártelo a ti —dijo un moreno mientras le daba un boleto a la Titania.

Erza se puso de mil colores cuando contó los dígitos, después de pensarlo, estuvo a punto de aceptar la petición del joven sino fue que desde lo lejos, vio a Jet y Droy siendo perseguidos por Gajeel.

—¡Como se atreven a pedirle semejante barbaridad a la enana! —dijo con aura asesina.

—¡No creíamos que fueras tan celoso! —respondieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con eso, Erza recibió el boleto, le dio las gracias y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Y mi beso? —reclamó el joven indignado.

—Gracias por él —dijo extendiendo el brazo al cielo por haber sido de gran ayuda.

«Ahora con esto, no te resistirás a besarme, Jellal —pensó con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.»

**Hi, desde el 15 debí haber subido este one shot pero me saturé mentalmente, osea que estuve bloqueada. Supuestamente solo iba a involucrar a Lucy y Natsu y después aparecieron en mi mente un trolleo masivo y salio esto… No me gusta el nalu… corrijo, poner romance empalagoso-no-posible en el universo de Fairy Tail, por eso en el fic no puse el "y Lucy besó a Natsu" lo siento, eso no se me da… (osease, me gusta escribir romance realista o a lo que se apega a la historia original, por eso prefiero escribir universo alterno e inventarme todo el lío xDD)**

**¿Cómo me inspire en esta tontería? Pues en donde vivo (y en otras ciudades de México) está esta rara tradición… ¿hay alguno que se la sabía? Me gustaría saber de que ciudad son xD**

**¿reviews? **


End file.
